


竹馬 短打

by Leonhard483



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25375660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonhard483/pseuds/Leonhard483
Summary: 滿腦都是NINO小豬笑下的產物(?
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Ninomiya Kazunari





	竹馬 短打

「好累啊......」

相葉再次回到家時相隔將近二十四小時，先是拍戲、宣傳，又是雜誌訪談，馬不停蹄的趕場，一星期下來根本沒什麼時間能好好睡個覺。

靠在門板上休息，相葉覺得自己都能站著昏睡過去了。

二宮雖然光著腳但也沒刻意隱藏聲響，默默走到玄關看著快倒下的相葉才開口，果不其然看到對方驚的立刻站直。

「歡迎回來啊，相葉さん。」

「你在啊......」

「擅自進門了，不好意思吶。」

二宮淺笑，伸手去拉相葉的手，將人牽進屋裡。替相葉脫了外套，要對方趕緊去洗澡。

相葉在床上摸到睡衣，邊走邊脫去身上的衣服，經過站在一旁等著自己進浴室的二宮，對方看著地板上衣服似乎想去撿，又習慣性的咬了咬下唇。發覺到相葉突然定格才抬頭，疑惑的蹙眉，還沒來得及開口詢問就被一把抓了過去。

相葉嚐到牙膏的清涼，直到懷裡的人發出不滿的輕哼才鬆口。

「我回來了。」

「......慢太多拍了，快去洗澡。」


End file.
